Devices for making incisions in patients are commonly referred to as lancets. Lancets are generally used for taking blood samples and hence are used only once and disposed. A lancet apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,595 has a trigger actuating element configured to disengage a spring element from the catch once a trigger arm reaches a firing position. The spring element is arranged such that when it is released, the free end of the spring element strikes or hammers and then pushes the blade through the cutting stroke.
However, a potential disadvantage of the above configuration is that the hammering action of the free end of the spring element may create an impact force on the blade which may be inconsistent with the initial force required to disengage the spring element from the catch. Therefore, as a result of the indirect force application, the incision may be inconsistent.
Further, such inconsistent incisions may cause more pain in patients, especially in infants. Further, variations in the force application due to use by different medical personnel may also result in inconsistent incisions.
Therefore, there is a need for a lancet capable of producing a consistent incision with minimal pain to the patient.